


Name Game

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nameology, Nicknames, Picking Out Names, Takes place after Inky Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Alice and some family debates names.The couple makes a choice.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Kudos: 12





	Name Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Without further ado...

“What about Rosemary?” Holly suggested. “It’s a cute girl name, can even have a nickname. Rosie! ...Or Mary, now that I think about it. Don’t you have a sister called Mary?” Alice nodded numbly, adding the name to the list. She didn’t really care for it but she’d run it by Bendy when he got home. Maybe he’d like it.

Probably not.

“That’s good for a girl, but what if it’s a _boy_.” Boris huffed, ruffling through the pages they’d collected thus far. Two months before the baby arrived and they still didn’t have a name. “Half of these suggestions are girls' names!”

“We’re biased.” Holly deadpanned. Boy, was that the truth! Half of their friends and family offered up their own names for the list. She fully expected Cuphead of all people to offer up his but he ‘refused to damn another soul’ with it, or so he told Bendy. Alice sighed burying her head in her arms.

Boris was right. Most of the names were girls.

“We need some boy’s names.” Alice mumbled out from her arms.

“Benny? Benjamin? Ben? Bennett?” Boris offered up, all variations of ‘Bendy’. Her and Bendy weren’t against naming their child after themselves, but as a middle name. Not a first. They had their possible daughters' middle name sorted, but not their possible sons. An idea came to her, as she sat up.

“Benedict.” She whispered aloud.

“Huh?” Boris’ ears perked up, his tail starting to wag. “Guess all the B’s inspired something!”

“Why ‘Benedict’?” Holly frowned. “Sounds kinda...I don’t know...uppity?” She glanced upwards, then back to her fallen friend. Yes, Benedict would be a fairly common name in the Upper but that’s not why she liked it. Not remotely.

“It means ‘blessed’, and it can be abbreviated to ‘Bendy’ for a nickname.” She clapped her hands together happily, interlacing her fingers. A ‘blessing’ for her baby, and her husband. Both of them were important to her. She had a good feeling about that one, but she’d still run it by Bendy later. It took two to tango, after all. She giggled to herself quietly over the joke while Holly and Boris kept brainstorming.

“So, middle names might be sorted...what about first?” Holly tapped her pen on the table, while Boris responded in kind by tapping his claws.

“Sasha?” The wolf offered up with a shrug. Holly made a face, shaking her head. “Yeah, I’m not feeling that one either.” He admitted. Alice began looking over their list at names, and still, not one of the girls' names had resonated with either parent. Boys’ either.

“Since the B-theme brought some fortune, maybe Bridget? It has a good nickname, ‘Bri’.” Alice hummed and wrote it down, she still wasn’t really feeling it. The angel went back to one of the nameology books Holly brought. She flipped randomly, stopping and jabbed at a name.

“Bethany.” All three of them collectively shook their heads. She shoved the book to Holly, who repeated the process.

“Wendy?” Boris shook his head vehemently.

“Too much pun potential. Bendy will torture your poor daughter.” He paused, blinking in realization. “...Scratch that, both of you will.” Alice grinned guiltily, a few already coming to mind. 

“Probably not for the best.” She giggled. Holly handed the book off to Boris, who did the same as both young women.

“Skyler...huh...says here it means ‘little warrior’.” The wolf read aloud.

“I think Skyler sounds nice.” Alice smiled. ‘Little warrior’, hmm. Bendy would probably like that. It’d fit both of them. A tiny fierce child, just like their dad.

“And nickname potential.” Holly winked playfully.

“What is it with you and nicknames?”

“You either give them a good one or someone else will!” She shouted enigmatically. “Little kids are some of the cutest but evilest creatures alive. You can’t give them potential material!” Alice just smiled cluelessly at her friend. She had no idea what she was talking about.

“O-Okay...how about boys now? I think I have enough girls to pull from.” Boris snapped the girls’ nameology book shut, grabbing the boys. He flipped open to a random section, just like before.

“Samuel? Maybe Sammy?” Alice made a face. That made her think of Master Samuel, who she did not want to think about when it came to her child. No offense to the scholar but she’d rather not. “So, that’s a no.” He slid the book over to her and she flipped.

“Todd? That sounds like a troublemaker…”

“How so?” Holly probed curiously.

“I don’t know...I just feel it.” Boris leaned over and whispered ‘maternal instincts’ to Holly. Alice rolled her eyes. “I heard that.” She slid the book over to Holly, who began flipping through it.

“Heard what?” The wolf grinned innocently. She scoffed as Holly stopped, setting the book down.

“You wanted Benedict because it meant ‘blessing’, right?” Alice nodded. “What about Dante as a first name? It means ‘eternal’ or ‘eternally’, so if you have a son he’d be a ‘eternal blessing’.” Holly grinned mischievously. “A fitting name for the new arrival.” Boris’ eyes lit up.

“That’s berries! And if it’s a girl she’d be a ‘noble littler warrior’.” His tail was wagging happily. Alice thought it over. Dante...Danny...Dan...it had good nickname potential, which Holly insisted was so important. It had a good meaning. She liked it...but the final decision came down to her and Bendy. She added the name to the list.

“They both sound wonderful.”

“Too bad you’re not having twins.” Boris pouted, Holly nodding along zenly . “Then we could use both.” Alice stared at both of them, fighting away a scowl. It was going to be difficult with one extra, she couldn’t imagine how they’d make it work with _two!_

“Do not jinx me pup.” She warned, both of her friends bursting out in laughter. Alice huffed, leaning back in her chair resting her hands on her stomach. “Your aunt and uncle are mocking me.” She mumbled under her breath, which only got the pair laughing harder. Whatever, they could laugh their heads off if they wanted to!

They’d be waking up to a crying infant too. The real joke was on them, she already knew what it was like.

-

“So…‘Skyler Allison Angel’ if our bundle of joy’s a girl,” Bendy recited, looking over her name notes “and ‘Dante Benedict Angel’ if they’re a boy. Skyler’s alright...I guess.” He frowned, handing the paper back.

“You don’t like it?” He shrugged.

“It’s alright. I don’t dislike it but it ain’t exactly jumping out at me.” Alice sighed, flopping back on the couch.

“Why is this so hard?”

Bendy chuckled, leaning down next to her. “In all fairness, we’re probably making it way harder than it needs to be.” She blew a puff of air at him and he snickered. “What about Penelope? We could call her Penny for short.” Penelope...Penny...Pen...it’s had potential and _pun_ -tential. She grinned.

“No bad. It has _pen_ -tential.” He smirked. “Though I suppose we should _draw_ some _lines_ sooner than later. It feels like life’s been rushing by and they’ll be here before we know it.” Alice laid her hands on her stomach. “Penelope’s beautiful, I like it...and not just for the pun possibilities.” Bendy snorted, moving closer and resting a hand on top of her.

“We wouldn’t pun our own kid’s name. We have _some_ class.” She giggled, leaning against him. “So, Penelope Allison or Dante Benedict.” Alice nodded against him. “Hey Penny, or Danny, we’re both really excited to meet you.” Alice let out a ‘oh’ as her tummy fluttered. Looks like someone was moving around. Bendy looked at her shocked, pulling his hand back. “Did you feel that?” She paused.

“You felt that?” He nodded nervously. “Huh...I guess someone likes listening to their daddy talk.” She hummed. Another flutter. “It’s just the baby kicking, nothing bad. The doc mentioned it will happen every now and again. I didn’t know you could feel it out here.” She smiled warmly, putting her hand back where the little one was making a fuss.

“Ha…” Bendy started to tear up, turning to her with a loving dopey smile. “That’s amazing, Al.”

“ _We’re_ amazing.” She corrected, pressing a kiss to his cheek and wrapping a free arm around him. “All three of us are and are going to be an amazing family.”

“You can say that again, Al.” He hummed fondly. “You sure can say that again.”


End file.
